The Lone Xeno
by Jackson559
Summary: Witness life from a xenomorph's perspective. However, this is not a normal xenomorph. It is the last of its hive and has no Queen to guide it. A fateful encounter with a human will completely change this xenomorph's life. Experience how the xeno gains intelligence and becomes more sapient day by day.
1. The Birth

This is my second xenomorph fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the first chapter being kind of short. :)

* * *

 _Ba bump! Ba bump! Ba bump!_

The mysterious sound continued as I laid there still, resting. I don't know what I am or how I got there, but I had the urge to escape from the cavity which was trapping me. The moisture around me was becoming extremely uncomfortable. I tried swimming around, pushing through the top. There was no give. I tried pushing my body against the sides of the cave, but a rigid structure prevented me from squeezing through. I sensed the other side of this boundary and felt the difference in the atmosphere. An uncontrollable feeling fell over me. All I wanted at that moment was to break free of this cage and escape outside. I began violently biting down onto the rigid structure in front of me. To my surprise, the material was quite easy to chew through. I began hearing a loud wailing sound from above, but I ignored it as I continued gnawing through the structure.

With a last burst of energy, I rip through the now weakened structure and felt the cold fresh air touch my skin. Now that I escaped my cavity, I realized the air was very dry. The wailing sounds had gone, and silence filled the atmosphere once again. I moved away from the hole I burst out of and slithered down onto a hard, cold surface. I spun around to see my tail was covered in a red substance, but I didn't spend too much time contemplating what it was. A really strange feeling came over me; I felt oddly confused. I was expecting a voice to speak to me, but I heard nothing. Perhaps I was just tired and imagining things. I slithered across the floor, searching for food. This was the first time I experienced hunger, and I wanted something to chow down on right now.

Amazingly through the distractions of my groaning stomach, I was able to observe where I was. It was a dark room that was filled with all kinds of capsules. Each capsule held strange objects, but this was the first time I witnessed the world around me, so everything looked foreign.

 _Thump-thump-thump-thump!_

Faint steadfast sounds approached. I wasn't sure what to do exactly. Should I confront whatever it was or should I hide? Now that I thought about it, I felt very vulnerable. Whatever was approaching me felt much larger than myself, perhaps hiding would be the smartest choice. With great speed, I dashed across room and situated myself behind one of the shelves. Two large bipedal creatures entered the and stopped in front of the cavity I burst out of.

"Hey, Steve, looks like the chestburster escaped." said one of them.

"It's terrible that Malcolm's gone, but importantly, we have to find that chestburster! Quick, let's search the vicinity." said the other one urgently. The two began kicking over crates and shining the lights on their guns all around the room.

This was bad, they were going to find me! Panicking, I slithered through the two of their feets and escaped through the door.

"There it is!" one of them shouted out. I heard them begin chasing after me. They fired the weapons in their hands and the sound of explosions blasted next to my ears. This was my first experience of fear. These creatures were trying to kill me! I realized slithering down a long corridor may not be the best strategy to avoid being shot. Noticing a path diverging to the right, I quickly made a sharp turn, but this proved to be a poor decision as well.

In this adjacent hallway, I had ran right in front of another creature. It was the same as the two chasing me, but it had long hair. It was holding a large crate of supplies or something of that sort. She jumped back a bit, quite surprised to see me appear. She looked at me for a second and heard the sounds of the two people behind me chasing me. She swiftly grabbed me by the tail and lifted me off the ground. I could've easily dodged her hand, but I was completely caught off guard. I was not expecting this creature to try and grab me. I hissed at it to try and let go of me. I twisted my body around and tried to bite its flesh, but it was futile. She threw me in the crate.

"Shh! Be quiet." it said. She closed the crate of the lid over my head and I could no longer see the situation outside. I kept quiet and tried to listen to what was going on.

"Rachel?! What are you doing here? We told you to stay back on the ship!" said one of them.

"I'm sorry, I was just gathering supplies from this marine base. It may be abandoned, but there sure is a lot of stuff we can use." it said.

"Did you see an alien come by?" the other asked.

"Um, no, I don't think so. Why?"

"Screw it! It probably went down that way!" said one of them as two of the creatures hurried off. So this creature's name was Rachel. Rachel opened the lid and looked down at me. I felt much hostility towards her, as I still did not completely trust her. I hissed again and tried to look formidable, but it wasn't working.

"Thank you for being quiet. We could've both caught in a lot of trouble if the two of them found you." she said as she tried to grab me again. I hissed loudly to show her that I wasn't going to allow her to touch me. She pulled her hand back. "Oh, ok. I'll give you space. Sorry for grabbing you just now. Here, I can bring you on our ship and keep you in secret. You can trust me, I won't hurt you." she said.

"I had all the reason to jump out of the crate and dash away. I didn't know this person, so why should I have trusted her? But something inside me told me that I could trust this creature. She radiated warmth and she did indeed safe me from the other two creatures who were trying to kill me. She carried me along and away down the hallway and I did nothing to stop her from doing so. I did not know my purpose in this world, so why not let her take me somewhere.

* * *

So this was my first chapter, and I hope to upload one about once a week. I'm not very familiar with the world of aliens and marines, so I may get some lore incorrect and some facts may be inaccurate. It would be appreciated if you can leave a comment or review. I encourage all kinds of feedback.


	2. A Curious Chestburster

Looks like I was able to upload this sooner than I though. Enjoy!

* * *

I was stuck in that box for quite a while, I must've drifted off. I was woken up by light shining on me from the lid being lifted open. I screeched in surprise as I briefly forgotten the events that transpired a moment ago. My gaze met the eyes of the human girl staring from above. I gave her a light hiss to show my discontent with waking me up.

"Oh, sorry about that. But I have a more comfortable home for you." she said as she lifted me from the box and placed me on a soft mattress. "This is my bedroom. You can move around here all you want as long as you don't exit the room." she said, motioning towards the door to my right. I didn't care much for this human at the time, for I was eager to escape. Was she really expecting me to follow her orders for me to stay confined in this room? Not a chance!

I was about to leap off the bed when Rachel turned around and placed a bucket right next to the bed. Whatever was in the bucket, a sweet, delicious aroma dissipated from it and into the air. I felt my sticky saliva flow from my mouth and drip onto the mattress.

"Here, I got you some food. It's ground beef from the storage room. You must be starving. I heard newborn xenomorphs must eat to grow." she said as she nudged the bucket in my direction. Xenomorph? Is that what I was? My stomach was rebelling, and I couldn't help but dive head first into the bucket of meet. I began chomping down on the juicy texture of the beef. The fat and protein from the food was really filling and it made me feel all warm inside. Rachel sat there, amused at how fast I was devouring the food.

"Rachel!" shouted a voice from the door. "Come out, now! We have a call from the commander!"

"Ok, I'll be right out!" said Rachel. She looked down towards me. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay out of the sight, okay." she said as she caught up, opened her door, and disappeared behind it. I heard a click, and I assumed she must've locked the door. I continued to chow down on the meat until the bucket was completely empty. I didn't notice until I chomped down on my tail before I realized that I had finished all the food. I let out a loud purr as I was full. I slowly crawled out of the bucket and closely examined the room. The room was gray and covered in metal from the walls to the ceilings. There was a bed adjacent to the mattress I sat on. Perhaps that was where Rachel would sleep? A desk stood on the left side of the room, a blank sheet of paper and a pen laid idly on top. Even though the atmosphere felt stable, I sensed that I was somehow moving; traveling somewhere. This must have been some sort of ship, and it was traveling through space.

I noticed an air vent located at the corner of the room, near the floor. I remembered the human's words: she had told me to stay out of trouble. My curiosity was stronger than my capacity for discipline, so I approached the metal bars that blocked the path to the air duct. I felt a warm breeze surround me, almost as if inviting me to come in. My body was narrow and slender, so I was able to easily slither and slide through the bars and enter the air ducts.

The air ducts were a labyrinth. I made at least ten different turns and I got lost. I let out a growl of dismay as I tried to find my way back to the girl's room. However, a loud hiss caught my attention. It sounded like an animal in deep pain, but something about the hisses felt very familiar. I followed the sound and it led me to an opening on the floor of the air ducts. Looking down, it seems that I was situated right above another room. There was a large humanoid figure strapped to a metal ring. However, I knew this creature I was staring at was not human. Its scent felt familiar to me, and it had a long, carved, carapace with dorsal tubes projecting from its back. Unlike the humans, this creature had claws and a tail, just like me.

I had a feeling that this was my species, but I was confused why that was. It had two legs and two arms while I was a limbless creature with a snake-like body. Nevermind that, I could tell it needed help. The hisses were hisses of agony. Looking around carefully making sure no humans were in the room below, I let out a soft hiss as well. That immediately got the attention of the xenomorph below, as it looked up into the cracks of the air vent. It saw me and it looked at me for quite a while, perhaps surprised to see another fellow xenomorph.

 _Who are you?_ It asked. _You don't belong to my Queen's hive._

Wait?! THe xenomorph could speak. But, no, something was different about the way it talked. It didn't move its mouth like the humans did. It was as if it spoke directly into my mind. I tried speaking back to it.

 _I don't know who I am._ I said meekly. It was a lame response, but it was the truth. I was just born a few hours ago and I have no idea what my life's purpose was.

The xenomorph stared at me long and hard, and said, _Your Queen, she must have been killed along with the rest of your hive. You are alone, aren't you?_ I didn't know how to respond to that. _Nevermind that, kid. Help me get out of here. I'll take you to my Queen._

I've never met this "Queen" before, but I suddenly found myself really excited. Was the Queen's guidance what I was expecting when I first came into the world? Was she the voice that I was waiting for? The purpose for my life?

 _How do I get you out?_ I asked it.

The other xeno sighed. _You are too young to fight off the humans. Wait until you molt, and then come back._ It said to me.

Molt? I wonder what he meant by that. I obeyed its order and I continued down the air ducts. His hissing has seized, perhaps he was hopeful that I might be able to rescue him. It felt good to help another, it really made something inside me tingle.

After slithering along the ducts, I felt myself begin to slow down. I was feeling very sluggish all of a sudden. What was this feeling? I stopped in an area of the air duct where it expanded. This area was probably larger because many other air vents converged at this spot. I lied down on the cold metal surface. I felt my body begin to pulse and my skin grew flakey. I was beginning to molt.

* * *

Looks like our little chestburster is finally going to grow up. What will happen to him next? Will he remain innocent like he is now, or will he turn into a killing machine? How will he escape with the other xeno? All these questions may be addressed in the next chapter! Please leave a review or just make a simple comment. I really appreciate any kind of feedback, to let me know that you, the readers, actually exist and are enjoying my story. Thank you in advance.


	3. All Grown Up

Well, here you go! The next chapter to my story. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Dear Michael,_

 _Being an alien researcher is a lot of work. I spend days and days in my room and hours in the labs studying the different life forms. Today something very interesting happened and I'm so excited to break the news to you. I found a baby xenomorph roaming around in the abandoned ship that crash landed on Planet XV8. A few soldiers and scientists investigated the ship to see what we can retrieve. Don't tell anyone, but I took the baby xenomorph in secret. It was just a little harmless chestburster and I was surprised it didn't try and attack me. The little fellow is all by itself and I felt bad for it, so I brought him along with me aboard the Weyland Interstellar. Sorry for doing something so reckless, but believe me, this little xeno is different than the rest. It shows great signs of curiosity and I think it just might grow up to become something extraordinary. Well, I have to leave soon, I can't leave the little xeno unattended for too long. Please send me a letter back soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Rachel_

* * *

The gusts of air traveling through the vents began to blow harder. The sudden chill in the atmosphere of the ducts woke me from my slumber. How long was I asleep? As my brain began to awaken, I remembered that the human girl would be looking for me. Shocked at the revelation, I stood up quick and slammed my head against the ceiling of the air ducts.

Ouch! I thought as I began rubbing my head. I didn't remember the air ducts to be this small and narrow. Did I somehow move to a different part of the network while I was asleep. Wait! How was I rubbing my head? I just realized the two arms that had grown from the center of my body. I made a fist and flexed my claws as I stared at it in awe. It was just like the other xenomorph's. I looked behind me and I still had my tail. However, it seemed that I had also grown two legs. Moreover, my head had taken an elongated shape, just like the other fellow. Long tube like structures had also grew from my back. Is this what he meant by molt? Did I just transform?

I realized it wouldn't do me any good to stay in these ducts and contemplate over such trivial things. I continued to crawl through the air ducts, but my massive body made it a lot harder to move faster. Perhaps I was unaccustomed to my new, grown up body. My hands were now equipped with massive claws, and my tail had formed a sharp blade at the tip. My first agenda was to get out of this air duct system and find Rachel.

After crawling for a good hour, I found myself at an exit. There was a metal seal that had slits to let out the controlled air inside the vents. With great force, I broke down the metal seal and crawled out of the cramped space. It seemed I had entered another storage unit, as this room was aligned with all kinds of wooden crates. Using this time out in the open, I examined my body once more. I was much larger than before, standing at around a good 6-7 feet. My instinct was to get back down on all fours and crawl, but the image of Rachel and the other humans came into mind. My body was oddly similar to that of a human and they were all bipedal. Perhaps, it is best for me to also travel in such a way. It was an odd theory, but a theory nonetheless. Personally, I found walking on two legs to be much challenging because of the extra balance I needed, but my tail really helped me out with that. I slowly walked to the door, careful to not make any sound. It would not be good if a human saw me.

The other xenomorph! I completely forgot my promise to him. The question is, how do I find the room he was in? Wait, I could sense something. I closed all my other senses and concentrated hard. It was a indescribable connection, but I was somehow sensing the other xenomorph's presence. He was in a room somewhere to my left, but there was a vast distance between the two of us. But, what about Rachel? What would she do if she doesn't find me in her room? Will she go and report me? Will a bunch of the other humans try and capture me just like the other xeno?

Wrapped in my thoughts, I didn't even realize the door that stood in front of me begin to slide open. A male human walked in wearing a gray uniform. He was carrying a small wooden crate. As the door opened and the light revealed me standing right at the entrance, the man froze. He stared in horror at me.

Shit. This isn't good…..

"ALIEN!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "AN ALIEN ESCAPED!" he said as he dropped the crate and sped off into the opposite direction. No, I couldn't allow him to get away. I dropped down on all fours and began chasing after him. The human was quite slow and I was able to pin him down on the floor. I let out a menacing hiss at him to show him that I didn't want any trouble.

"Please, please, don't kill me. I don't wanna die..." he said through a coarse sounding voice. Kill him? I wasn't really planning on doing that. A strand of saliva fell from my mouth and oozed down the side of the man's face. He flinched and groaned in disgust as he felt the liquid flow down his nose. Oops, didn't mean to do that. Wait, I wasn't the same chestburster anymore. I had claws and a knife as a tail. I had razor sharp teeth. I could kill this human under me easily, yet I felt that that wasn't necessary. I needed to communicate to him somehow, but what should I do? He can't understand me and I can't talk to him telepathically.

I thought of an idea. I grabbed the human and I tossed him into the supply room I came out of. As the door closed between us, I used my tail and destroyed the control pad that regulated the opening of the door. There was flash followed by a sound of the wire short circuiting. The door stopped and stayed shut.

"Wait, no, let me out!" the man began on the door on the other side. I was doing that guy I favor, he was escaping with his life. I traveled down the hallway on two legs, still practicing the way the humans moved. The connection was strong between me and the other xeno, as it guided me to the room he was held captive in. After a long journey down the network of passages, I came across a door where I felt the presence of the other xeno. This was the room, I was certain of it. To my dismay, the door was locked. The door was too sturdy and made of a strong metal alloy. Even with my strength, I couldn't think of a way to get through.

 _I'm here, on the other side of the door._ I called out to him telepathically. It took the other guy a good few seconds to respond.

 _You're the little xeno from before?_ He asked.

 _Yes, but I can't find a way to get past this door. What do I do now?_ I asked.

 _Find a human, they must have a key or card that could unlock that door. Please, hurry before the humans return again._ It pleaded.

Rachel! She might have a key to this room. I must find her, which was my original goal from before. I took off down the hall, trying to move as silently as possible. The other problem is see on the horizon was how I could communicate to her, and more importantly, what will she think of me when she sees a full grown, dangerous looking xenomorph.

* * *

I remember in the first Alien movie, the xenomorph grew from a little chestburster to a full sized xeno in a few hours. This is why I made the xenomorph of this story age relatively fast, because it seemed that from the canon material, this was how fast xenomorphs grew. I will probably be adding random letters from Rachel to this mysterious Michael to show what was going on in the story that was beyond this xeno's perspective. How do you like the story so far? Please leave a review or a simple comment, as I would really like to see feedback on how my story is doing. Thank you.


	4. Human-Xeno Contact

**Author's Note:** I changed the style of this story a bit with the addition of this chapter. Instead of only being limited to the xenomorph's perspective, I decided to also include some perspectives from other individuals as to enhance the story telling. Sorry for the change, but most of the story will be from the xeno's perspective.

* * *

A man stood watch over the security cameras. He sat at his desk, quite fatigued and spiritless. His job was to stay in the security room and watch for any unusual or unnatural activities. Most of the man's day consisted of sitting and staring at a computer screen for hours. It wasn't the most exciting job in the world. He was sipping his coffee when he noticed a shadow dash across one of the security camera screens.

"That's strange." he said out loud. "What the hell was that?" Moving along the line to search for cameras in the adjacent hallways, he saw the thing that created the shadow. The man dropped his cup of coffee and the hot liquid splashed all over the metal floor and onto his pants.

Almost unbelieving, the man quickly snatched up the phone and dialed for command central. "Quick! Contact Mr. Weyland! There is an xenomorph on the loose!"

* * *

"If there is any trouble with the procedure, make sure to contact me, alright Rachel?" asked Dr. Gordon.

"I understand. Thank you for the overview." I said as I left his office. Shoot! I may have been gone too long. Originally I was expecting to be gone for a few minutes. However, this meeting took three whole hours! I hope the little xenomorph is still in my room. I got into an elevator and entered the sector where I stayed. The Weyland Interstellar was quite large and walking across the ship could take hours.

After a few minutes, the elevator had arrived at my wing. I walked down the hall at a faster pace, hoping to meet with my little friend and see what else he will do. I slid my ID card through the lock on the door and it slid open. There in the middle of my sleeping quarters was an empty bucket.

"Uh oh…" I muttered out loud. No, maybe he was still here? "Hey, little, um, xeno? Yeah, hey little xeno. I'm back with more food." I cajoled. Come on, Rachel! Did you really think that would work? My hope turned into dread as I saw a little slime trail that appeared from the bucket and led to the holes of a vent. I'm going to be in big trouble.

I quickly exited the room and headed towards the security room. There were trained soldiers on duty all the time, twenty four hours a day. They could do something about it, right? But, wait. I don't want to hurt the little fellow. If I ask the marines to help me find the little xenomorph they would surely shoot at it, and hurt it in the process of containing it. My worries for the xeno overcame my worries for the safety of the ship. What a responsible person I was(sarcastic). I decided to not tell secuirty and try and look for him on my own.

At the point, the sirens went of all over the ship. A stern voice spoke out from the intercom: "Attention! All workers and guests aboard the ship, an alien has broken out of one of the laboratories and is found roaming free around the halls of the southern wing. Please stay inside your rooms and make sure the doors are closed. The alien is of the species: XV9 otherwise known as the xenomorph. This particular creature is 7 ft tall and is dangerous. Do not approach it!"

Seven feet tall? This must be another alien. Then reality kicked me right in the head. I'm in the hallway of the southern wing right now!

* * *

A siren began sounding across the ship. What was making this sound? Why did it start just now? I stopped suddenly, sensing a familiar scent. This was a human's scent, the female human that brought me onto this ship. Rachel! She was close! I began galloping on all fours heading towards the scent.

After a few turns down different hallways, I ran right into Rachel. She yelled it in fear as she tripped and fell down onto the floor. Does she not realize it was me? The same xeno she talked to before? I saw her legs trembling uncontrollably.

"Stay..st..stay back!" she yelled. I continued to stare at her, but kept my distance as to not freak her out anymore. I tried to not look menacing, but it was really hard for me considering I had razor sharp teeth and sharp clothes, and it doesn't help that she can't see my eyes. How do I communicate to her?

I slowly began to approach her, and she tried to slowly inch back. "I'm serious, stay back. I'll…" she reached into her pocket and grabbed a bottle of something that read: "Pepper Spray". I had no idea what that was, but I assumed it was a weapon. Faster than Rachel could react, I pounced onto her body and pinned her arms down, making the bottle fly out of her hands.

"Ow! Ah, let go of me!" she yelled, but her tone conveyed defeat. I hissed to get her to quiet down before she attracted the attention of the other humans. Using my claws, I pointed at myself and pointed at her. And I made a motion with my hand to my mouth to show the process of eating. This girl was pretty sharp, as her eyes lit up when she understood what I was saying.

"Are you the little guy…" she began. I nodded. "Whoa! How did you….How did you grow so big?" There was no need for me to pin her down anymore, so I retreated and squatted down on the floor in from of her. There was a long awkward silence, as if Rachel was expecting me to respond with the human tongue.

"Oh wait? I'm so dumb. You can't speak." she said. She stared into my expressionless carapace. "But, you can understand me? At least a little bit?" I nodded.

"Strange, this would be perfect for my next study. Xenomorphs may be more intelligent than what we thought before." she said excitedly. "Why aren't you like the others?" she asked me. "Why aren't you vicious and aggressive? Not that you should be, but…" We had another long awkward silence. "Damn. I keep forgetting you can't talk."

I stood up and asked for her to follow me. I began running down the hallway on all fours. "Wait! I can't run that fast!" she yelled behind me. I guess I forgot that humans are not as physically capable as most other alien species. I slowed down and shifted into a bipedal position, as I could move at a similar pace as Rachel.

"Wow, you're tall." she said, admiring my height. "Just a couple hours and your species can grow this much? That's fascinating." she said. Rachel was an averaged sized human, around six feet. But I had to look down to see her eyes. She certainly changed in size from my perspective.

I brought her to the room with the other xenomorph. I pointed at the scanner lock on the door. "You want me to use my ID card to unlock this door?" I nodded. "Sure, I can do that but…" she began as she read the label on the door. "There are aliens in here. I don't think I should do this. It might bring trouble."

I let out a hiss of disappointment. _What did the human say?_ Asked the xeno on the other side.

 _She says she can not open the door, as it would cause a conflict._ I told him. Can he really not understand the human tongue?

"Ah what the heck, I'll unlock it." said Rachel as she swiped her card. There was a loud lick and the metal door slid open. On the other side was the xenomorph and he roared menacingly at Rachel.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** How was that chapter? Do you like the different persepctihves or was it to disorganized? Also, do you enjoy this format of short chapters every few days or do you prefer longer chapters uploaded over a longer period of time? Please continue to leave reviews and comments as always, as feedback is very helpful for the continuation of my story. Thank you. The story will pick up speed soon.


	5. A Broken Trust

**Author's Note:** Enjoy this next chapter! And make sure to leave a comment after you're done. It will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Rachel jumped back, startled at the vicious xenomorph snapping at her from the middle of the room. _What are you doing?!_ I demanded telepathically. _She's here to help you._

 _I don't care. I despise humans!_ Said the other, as he glared at Rachel.

"I don't feel comfortable staying in here." said Rachel as she slowly tried to inch her way out of the room. I grabbed her by the wrist, pleading for her to stay. She looked over at the xenomorphs cuffs. He was pound to a circular structure: his arms were strapped to the sides and his tail was bolted against the wall behind him.

"I see… you want me to free him, don't you?" she asked. I nodded. Rachel lout a slow sigh. "Um, even if I would, I don't know how to free him."

 _Tell your idiot human friend that there's a control panel to her right!_ He snapped.

I pointed Rachel toward the control panel. "Woah, this is complicated." she said as she scanned the control pad. "All these maneuvers are used for tests with our specimens. I never worked with these before, but I think I can figure it out." she slowly examined all the buttons and levers. "Here we go." she said as she pressed a blue button. The cuffs on the xeno's wrist opened up and his tail was released from the wall.

 _Yes! Free at last!_ He shouted, and swiftly pounced forward onto Rachel, tackling her to the ground.

"Aaah! Let go of me? What's going on!" she cried in terror.

 _Hey! What are you doing?!_ I stammered as I got on all fours, ready to protect Rachel. The other xeno placed the blade on his tail upon Rachel's neck, threatening to slit her throat.

 _Stay back. I won't hurt her if you follow my orders._ He said. I was doubtful, but relectantly agreed and stayed in place. _Now, you will come with me to the chamber where Mother is being held captive. You will help me free her!_

 _That human helped you escape, why are you doing this?_ I asked.

 _You are too naive, humans are horrible beings. Our species hate them, and so should you! I don't care if she rescued me, a human is still a human!_ He said. I didn't want to believe what he said, but I thought back to when I first emerged from my cocoon. The first two humans I encountered began shooting at me, trying to kill me. He had a point, humans were dangerous to us, and I should be careful of them.

The other guy began dragging Rachel to the machine where he was hooked up onto. He placed her hand onto one of the cuffs and it closed around her.

"Hey! What is this?" she yelled as she tried pulling her arm lose, but it was futile.

 _Let's go._ He said as he scurried out the door. I followed, but looked back at Rachel, he stood there in fear. I tried taking a step toward her, but I saw her shrink back.

"Stay away, you! I knew a good xenomorph was too good to be true. You were using me to free that other alien." she said.

 _No, that's not true!_ I said, but of course she could not hear me. I tried approaching again and whimpered, but it did nothing.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. If that's what she wanted, then I would respect her wish. I turned around and ran from the room. The door immediately closed behind me. I hope she would be okay. I hoped at least someone would find her in that room and rescue her.

* * *

What was this? Is one of my children freed? I can sense one of my own on the move, heading in my direction. How did he manage it? Never mind, I can't spend too much time contemplating such trivial matters. Certainly, my child is coming to free me from this wretched chamber. My arms, legs, neck, and tail were bound to thick steel chains that hung from the ceiling. All my escape options were gone. I was an Alien Queen, yet I felt so helpless. How could these humans do such a thing to me and my hive. I will make them pay once I am freed from this prison. I will make all of them….SUFFER!

* * *

Intercom: _Good evening everyone! The Weyland Interstellar is approaching Earth in a few hours. What a wonderful three months it's been on this research expedition. All researchers and scientists, please wrap up any incomplete experiences and material and prepare for docking. Specimens will be unloaded into cages and brought out by trucks within 24 hours after landing. Because of a small scale outbreak at the Southern Wing, there will be extra safety precautions laid out and not all the exits will be utilized as to ensure security. This will prolong the landing by a few hours, but it is a vital measure._

* * *

I traveled with the other xenomorph down the network of passageways. _Hey, you have a name?_ He asked. I didn't really know how to respond to the question. I was never given a name, but I knew it was something you were called by to distinguish yourself from others. That's why I've been referring to that human girl as Rachel. The other humans called her by that name.

 _I don't have a name._ I said blatantly.

 _That's strange._ He responded. _My name is Viper. My Mother gave me that name. Say that, and I would know you're talking to me._

We continued scavenging the space ship. I couldn't sense it, but Viper could. He was trying to find his mother and he must've had her scent. I sensed footsteps near us. It was a human. The two of us turned a corner to see a young female human in a lab coat was trying to open a door with her card. Without warning, Viper pounced forward and tackled the human to the ground.

"Aaah!" she screamed. "Someone, help-" before she could finish, Viper shot out his inner jaw and penetrated her skull, spraying blood all over the white floor. The woman dropped down onto the floor, lifeless.

 _What was that for?_ I yelled in anger as I approached. _She didn't even see us? We didn't have to kill her, we could've just let her be. She had no weapons._

Viper dashed forward and struck me to the ground. I tried getting up, but Viper was stronger as he held his foot on my chest, pressing down. _Between the two of us, you follow my orders. You're too young, you were just a chestburster a few hours ago. I, however, am ten years your senior. You do as I say. Cross me and I won't hesitate to split open your skull just like I did with hers._ He said as he motioned to the dead human behind him.I had no choice, I got up silently and followed him reluctantly.

After a few hours of walking, we had reached the room where Viper's mother was being contained. _This is it._ He said as he walked up to the lock pad and sliced through it with his tail. The wiring made a jolting sound, and then the large door slide open. _That is how you open a door. You don't need a human to do the work._ The two of us entered the large room.

Right there before my eyes, stood a massive creature that was three times my height, maybe even larger. It's tail was massive and stretched all the war around the room. It was without a doubt my species. It had no eyes, sharp teeth, and sharp claws, but that is where the similarities end.

 _This is my mother. You will refer to her as the Queen, as you weren't born from one of her facehuggers._ Said Viper. Facehuggers? Wasn't sure what that was.

The Queen, unlike the banana shaped heads me and Viper had, has a large sharp crest that grows out from the top of her head. She had another pair of arms on her chest, and unlike my humanoid figure, she has more of a hunched posture with digitigrade legs, very distinguished from a human's plantigrade stance.

However, I didn't have to be too intimidated by her. She was locked up, cuffs extending from all her limbs to the ceiling; she was completely immobile. Viper bowed down. _Mother, I have a visitor for you. He is a xenomorph as well, but not of our hive._

The Queen lifted her head and for the first time, perceived the two of us in front of her. _You have quite the nerve young one, to not bow in the presence of a Queen!_ The Queen said to me.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for all your support, especially to the people following and reviewing my story. Keep up the comments, as they are helpful guide for me to see how my story is doing. It's too bad that Rachel no longer trusts our main xenomorph. So the story is bringing itself onto Earth. I wonder what awaits our xenomorph. Will he escape the ship? What will he do if he manages to escape onto Earth? What does the Queen have in mind for him? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter.


	6. The Menacing Queen

**Author's Note:** Sorry for this late update. I had midterms this week so I had no time to continue the story. I was finally able to post this next chapter . Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I had to admit, the Queen looked terrifying. If she wasn't restrained, I could see her eliminating me without hesitation. I immediately took to the ground and lowered my head. I wasn't sure what this "bowing" motion was, but I copied what Viper was doing.

 _That's more like it. Learn how to respect your elders._ Said the Queen. _How peculiar. You're a xenomorph from another hive? Is it possible that these humans were able to invade another colony?_

 _I doubt it, mother. I would've felt the presence of another Queen. He's all alone, without a Queen to guide him. His hive was probably eliminated far before this ship landed on his planet._ Said Viper.

 _Interesting._ Said the Queen as she lowered her head to get a better look at me. She tried to smell my scent, but couldn't make anything of it. _I see you've been in close contact with a human recently. How did the kill go?_ She asked.

The "kill"? I was about to respond but Viper interrupted. _He was an absolute disgrace. He didn't kill any humans, I was the one who did. All he did was get in my way complaining that we shouldn't kill._

 _WHAT?!_ The Queen snapped at me. _A xenomorph that doesn't kill? That's not possible. Our instincts are to kill, we kill for enjoyment! How can you not kill and still be a xenomorph?!_

I gulped. _Humans aren't as bad as they seem. Why should we kill without reason? They didn't do anything to hurt us._

 _You think they didn't do anything wrong?! Look at me! I'm here because of those wretched creatures!_ Said the Queen. She was getting angrier by the minute. _Even so, a xenomorph with no desire to kill has no place in this world. You're better off be dead._

Viper hissed at me to tease. Was I really the different one, unlike other other xenomorphs? Was my way of thinking unorthodox? _No, I don't kill harmless creatures. Perhaps we don't understand them, just like they don't understand us. I don't want to kill, and even someone like you can't change that!_ I said. Oops. I may have went too far. I hope I didn't anger the Queen too much.

Instead of anger, I got a pitiful laugh from the Queen. _You don't kill? My naive newborn, you have killed. That's why you are alive right now. How do you think you were born?_

 _What do you mean?_ I asked warily.

 _Do you not have any recognition of the first moments you entered the world. Perhaps a soft cage or barrier, a beating sound that never stopped until you broke through._ Said the Queen. I thought back to the time where I burst through the cavity I was trapped in. The sound of constant beating. That was my first memory.

 _No, that was…._ I began.

 _You killed a human at that very moment. You killed him in the most painful way possible; you chewed through his chest and killed that human slowly, but painfully. We are parasites. We need hosts to birth new xenomorphs. You were one of the larvae that were planted inside a human, and you killed the human to be born. A xenomorph can never not be a killer, we are born as them!_

It all came back to me. It all made sense now, and the truth terrified me. I….I killed an innocent being that day when I tore through that cavity, and I didn't even know. I violently chewed through the flesh of a human without another thought. Maybe I am just a mindless killer…

 _Now you see how foolish you've been with your way of thinking. A xenomorph kills, and they kill for their Queen. There is nothing else for us out there except for loyalty to the matriarch._ Said Viper.

 _I killed him, didn't I?_ I said. _If I'd known, I…. I would've tried to find another way to free myself from inside him, maybe from the mouth, maybe somewhere that didn't have any vital organs…._

 _It's impossible. Chestbursters can't escape their host without killing them. There is no alternative, unless you wanted to whither away and die inside that host's body._ Said the Queen. _Now you understand who you are. I don't blame you for being lost, young one. You have not a mother to teach you. From now on, I'll take you in as my own and guide you! Viper, free me from these chains._

Viper obliged and crawled upon the Queen's arm and reached on of her hand cuffs. Using his inner mouth, he began chewing at her wrists to allow her blood to bleed out.

 _What are you doing?_ I asked.

 _Just watch, novice xeno._ Said Viper without patience. The bright green blood oozed from the Queen's wound, and something began to happen. The metal that the cuffs were made of began to sizzle and through a thick stream of smoke, the metal broke apart, landing on the floor half melted. _Part of being a xenomorph is understanding all the tools you possess._ Said Viper as he moved over to free the Queen's other arm.

Through the pain of her bleeding arms, the Queen turned to face me. _Now that you serve me, you'll need a name. I'll call you...Hunter!_

* * *

The Weyland Interstellar entered Earth's atmosphere and slowly began its descent. The ship was heading towards the Headquarters of Weyland Yutani, an industrial site, off the border of California in Mexico. The ship landed on the landing site at the northern end of the station, and began docking. Hundreds of large vehicles drove towards the ship to prepare for the loading of many alien specimens needed to bring back to headquarters.

"The Weyland Interstellar has arrived at Field D. Should we commence transfer of specimens?" asked the assistant.

"No, we can't yet. There has been a report of a small outbreak on the ship. Evacuate all five hundred crew members and then we'll deal with the alien breakout. Only use exits 3 and 5, no other exits will be opened for docking!" said the officer.

"Yes, sir." he replied as he picked up the phone to report the news to the captain. The two doors of the Weyland Interstellar lowered to the ground, allowing scientists and crew members to slowly spill out of the ship. Rachel, being one of them, as she walked down the ramp and made contact with the lush grass on the ground. She took in a deep breath of fresh air. It was great to be back home.

Rachel looked to her right to see a line of marines, armed and ready to enter the ship. She was confused, why were they waiting there? And then she remembered her little alien friend. Well, he wasn't so little now. The thought of that monster made her stomach churn. He may have tricked her, but the thought of them killing that xeno was a little hard for her to handle. She ran up to one of the marines.

"Hey, lady! Stand back!" one of them shouted.

"What are you guys planning to do?" she asked. "You do realize you can't kill any of the specimens, even if they broke out. Every one of them are essential to our research."

"Mam, we won't have to do ill anything unless it's the final resort." said another marine.

A man grabbed Rachel by the arm and she spun around. It was Michael. "Rachel, don't distract these people. You'll get in trouble." Michael was Rachel's boyfriend. They had been dating for a year now.

"Oh, Michael, I'm so glad to see you." she said as she wrapped her arms around him in a nice, warm hug.

"Are you okay form the trip? You weren't hurt or anything right? Nothing went wrong on the ship?" asked Michael. He was clearly concerned with Rachel, as he wasn't so enthusiastic about her leaving Earth for three months in the first place.

"I'm fine, don't worry." she said, conveniently leaving out the fact that she was almost attacked by a vicious xenomorph. "Well, there was a little outbreak that occurred in the South side of the ship…"

"What?!" stammered Michael.

"No! Don't get the wrong idea, I'm fine! See, no injuries. We were all evacuated from that part of the ship. But there were a few people who were attacked."

"I'm just worried about you. It's great that you're safe. Come on, let's head back to our house for the night. I made a big dinner just for the occasion."

"Oh, thank you. Looking forward to it." said Rachel as they left the field. Rachel took one look back at the Weyland Interstellar. Little did she know that her crisis was far from over.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** What is going to happen next? Will Rachel run into Hunter again(guess that's his name now)? Is the Queen going to somehow make an ecape? More importantly, will Hunter stay the way he was, or will he succumb to the norms of being a vicious, mindless, xenomorph under the Queen? As always, please leave a review. I always read every single one of your comments. And by the way, thank you for all the feedback, I'm really happy that my story is getting so much attention. More material will come soon!


	7. The Escape

**Author's Note:** Hello, enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

 _It seems we have landed._ Said the Queen as Viper freed her last limb from the restraints. _We have landed on another planet. It's time to make our escape._ I concentrated on the atmosphere around me. Yes, it was true. The constant motion of the ship has ceded.

 _The humans are leaving this ship, but there are others coming in, presumably to target us. Viper, Hunter, come with me._ Commanded the Queen. Viper hopped onto the Queens back. I hesitated, as I didn't know what the Queen had in mind.

 _Get up here, wimp!_ Yelled Viper. I complied and climbed onto the Queens back.

 _Brace yourselves!_ The Queen warned us. She walked over to the nearest wall, and raised her wrists that contained the wounds from Viper chewing her out of the restraint. With a quick lash of her arm, the green blood splattered onto the metal wall and an immediate reaction occurred. The walls began to melt away and a gaping distorted hole appeared where there was once solid metal. Through the hole, large rays of light brightened the room. The Queen hadn't just randomly chose a wall to destroy, she knew this was the side of the ship that would lead outside.

 _The humans are approaching._ Said the Queen as she lifted her head to sense the surroundings. _And they have weapons._ Without a moment of hesitation, the Queen charged through the weakened wall and burst out of the side of the ship. The bright rays of the sun burned down on our scales. I wasn't use to this bright light source, for I have spent all my life on a dark ship.

"The Queen Alien! She's escape!" shouted one of the guards on patrol. His shout attracted all the other marines as they rushed toward the location. The Queen was massive, but she was also very fast. The marines aimed there weapon and tried to shoot the Queen down. Most bullets had missed her body. I heard a few land on her leg and one hit her back, but it was nothing to the Queen. With a ferocious war, the Queen charged through the armed men shooting at her, crushing the few under her feet, and sending the rest flying into the air. She headed towards the vegetation and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

An officer picked up his cell phone and called the control center. "Code Red! A xenomorph Queen had escaped the domain. We were not able to contain it. Send troops to the major cities around the location to guard the people from an alien attack."

Sirens blared at the large industrial site. Weyland sat on his comfy chair in his sleek office. He received the report from the officer. He sighed. "This isn't good. The people must not know of our experiments." he said to himself. He dialed another officer on the scene. "In what direction had the Queen taken off?"

"Um, they headed North, so presumably around the Redwood Forest region or Yosemite Park." replied the officer.

"Damn, that area is full of tourists. Call back the men chasing after the aliens, we don't want any responsibility from the public finding out about such creatures. Let the people of California figure it out themselves."

"Mr. Yutani, you can't -"

"That is an order! We must maintain complete immunity, you understand? Now call the men back!"

The officer sighed and followed his orders.

* * *

Rachel and Michael had returned to their house in San Francisco. The researchers on the trip were given a whole month off from their work to relax. Rachel finally took off her lab shirt and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"You're in a rush to take a shower. Did you not do that on the ship?" teased Michael.

"As a matter of fact, not really. The showers on the ship were really dirty and old, so I tried to shower as little as possible." said Rachel.

"Well let me join you." said Michael as he began taking off his shirt.

"Wait, no, I just want to shower by myself right now." said Rachel. Michael was a little surprised to find Rachel turning his offer down, she always loved to be in the shower with him. But he respected her feelings and assumed that fatigue got the best of her.

"Okay, then. I'll meet you downstairs for dinner." said Michael as he left the bathroom.

Rachel stood in the shower and allowed the water to steadily run down her hair, back and into the drain below. She was in deep thought, never being able to forget about that xenomorph she met on the Weyland Interstellar

" _STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

A chill rushed down her spine as she remembered the last thing she had yelled at him. Now that she reflected upon it, it was pretty harsh. Perhaps her adrenaline at the time stopped her from thinking things through. Did that xeno really try to kill me? Maybe I just misunderstood him.

* * *

Night had fallen upon California. The Queen had slowed down long before and was trekking through the Californian lands. The vegetation on this planet interested the Queen as she never seemed to stop looking around her surroundings. Or perhaps she was just on the lookout for danger.

I haven't seen much vegetation, period. I stared in awe at these structures that protrude from the ground and opened up in a green canvas above, covering the stars in the night sky. All these plants were of different sizes as well. There were many of which that were just a few feet tall, where the Queen easily crushed them by taking a step forward. There were also massive trees that extend above the Queens head. This planet looked very interesting and full of wonder.

After a few hours of walking, the Queen had found a large opening in the side of a mountain that led into a cavern. _You two can get off now._ Said the Queen. Viper and I hopped off as she made her way into the darkness of the cave.

The cave was large and I sensed that the Queen was happy. _This will be the perfect place for me to start my new family._ She situated herself near the rear of the cave. _Hunter, Viper, guard the doors, I'll be forming my egg sac. When that is done, I'll need the two of you to guard me._

 _Yes, mother._ Replied Viper. I stayed silent as I looked out into the night sky.

The Queen was rather quick in forming her egg sac. Only a few hours passed and she had already began producing eggs. Viper looked inside and stared in wonder at the eggs. He knew he was going to be seeing more brothers and sisters soon. While Viper was distracted, I left the cave to feel the fresh air on my exoskeleton. But then, a weak but distinct sense was picked up by me. It was… Rachel. It had to be her, but she did feel far away. I made the decision to leave the Queen and find Rachel. I was thankful to the Queen for helping me escape, but Rachel was the one who saved my life. If it wasn't for her, I would be a dead chestburster from that very first day.

I began to head west when Viper saw my leave. _Hey, Hunter! What the hell are you doing?!_ He yelled at me.

I wasn't sure how to reply. _I, I have to go and find someone. This is important to me._

 _It can't be more important than your Queen! Comeback here before I make you!_ Threatened Viper.

I was tempted to give in to his threat, but my determination to find Rachel was stronger. I ignored Viper and continued into the trees. Suddenly, Viper launched forward and tackled onto the ground.

 _You piece of useless crap, you listen to me! The Queen is your purpose of living and your duty is to protect the Queen._ Viper said.

I'm not sure what came over me, but I felt the fury begin to build up inside me. _No! I don't serve_ _ **your**_ _Queen, I have no connection to her. I will be leaving, so get off me!_ I snarled at him.

 _I'm sad to say this, but you leave me no choice. I must terminate you then for disloyalty!_ Said Viper as he lifted his tail to strike. Noticing his intentions just in time, I dodged to the left, narrowly avoiding the tail as it came down and struck the grass on the ground near my head. Viper began to claw at me face and he was using his inner jaws to try and kill me. Viper was still as strong as ever, I couldn't find a way to get him off me. With a desperate attempt, I spat out a bunch of goo from my mouth. I think it was my saliva, but I wasn't sure. Viper flinched as the substance covered his face.

Using this moment when Viper was caught off guard, I turned the tables and tackled him to the ground. Viper struggled but I managed to hold him down in place. I felt my blood boiling inside me. I had enough of Viper. I helped him and all he did was try and kill me! For the first time, I felt nothing. I just wanted Viper dead. I bent down chewed into his arm.

 _ARRRGHH!_ Screamed Viper as his acid blood spill onto the grass. I bent down again and chewed a hole through his shoulder, letting Viper cry out in pain again. My adrenaline was to the max and it felt…..thrilling! I began clawing at Viper's carapace, but it seemed that the xenomorph carapace was very strong. My scratched were doing nothing to the membrane.

Viper continued to shake me off, but I held my ground. His tail was moving aimlessly and it was annoying me. Using the spear end of my tail, I sliced half of his tail clean off. This time, the scream that left Viper's mouth was indescribable. The xenomorph under me was in so much pain right now. I could feel Viper's strength disappearing. I don't know what came over me when I did what I did next.

I raised my claw and clench them until they formed a fist. Using the blunt side of my hand, I began pounding on Viper's head. I figured that blunt force would do more damage than my sharp claws. With the third punch, Viper's carapace shattered into a million pieces. The flesh and skull of Viper was exposed and I bent down to give the finishing blow when the xeno's eyes caught my attention.

His pupils were green and were located in eye sockets under the carapace. Viper was completely terrified of what was coming next. He was scared to die as I can see his fear from his eyes. Is this what I look like under my carapace? Our eyes weren't much different than humans, and revealing Vipers showed me his emotions. What was I doing? I quickly jumped back, letting go of Viper's body. What have I done?

Viper coughed out some of his blood and fell unconscious due to his massive loss of blood. I couldn't stay here anymore, the Queen would not be happy. I bent down and listened to Viper's chest. It seemed that we xenos had hearts and Viper's was still beating. Thankfully, Viper survived my mindless attacks. Using the goo from my saliva, I sealed up the wounds I caused him. I prevented the bleeding so Viper would not lose anymore blood.

 _I'm….I'm sorry._ I whispered to Viper as I took off into the forest. I was completely disgusted with myself, how could I do such a horrible thing to a fellow xeno? I ran for awhile until I arrived on a narrow strip that was colored differently than the rest of the landscape. It was black mostly with two yellow lines that ran down the middle. A large horn blared and I turned to find two bright lights rushing towards me. I felt a major wave of pain as something impacted my side with great force and I blacked out.

* * *

Two redneck drivers were cruising along with their truck on route 108 when a creature jumped out onto the road in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey, watch it Sam!" yelled Steve as the truck collided into the animal that was crossing.

"Yo, Sam, you just ran over a guy!" cried Steve in disbelief. "We're both going to jail for drunk driving."

"That ain't no guy!" cried Sam. "It was just a deer or some'tin like that."

"I ain't never seen no deer that walked on it's hind legs. That thing was walking on two. It was definitely a person." Sam hopped off the truck and approached the creature he had ran into.

"What the hell?!" both Steve and Sam cried out as they stared at Hunter who lay motionless on the asphalt. Some of his blood had splattered onto the truck, causing major corrosion.

"What the hell is this thing?! Look what it did to our truck!" yelled Sam. "Is it an….an alien?!"

"May be it's a guy in a costume?" asked Steve.

"It looks pretty real to me." said Sam. "And I doubt costumes can bleed."

"Sam, we have to call the police" said Steve as he picked up his cell phone to dial 9-1-1.

Sam closely scrutinized Hunter's body as Steve dialed the police. "This thing….is….is a monster!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, what do you think will happen to Hunter? As always, please leave a review. I'd really appreciate feedback on this particular chapter and your opinions on how the story is going so far. Thank you in advanced!


	8. Straight to Civilization

**Author's Note:** For all the people who are reading, please leave a review. I appreciate the people who already are, but I'm sure there many more of you who are reading other than the people commenting. Especially the people who are following this story. It really helps if you guys can all give me some feedback. Thank you in advanced. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The winds blew through the trees of the Californian valley, making the branches whistle with the wind; the sound filled the void of silence in the night sky. A wild goat walked along the slope of a small mountain. It stopped a few seconds to eat small plants and weeds that grew in special areas under large boulders. As it yanked a hard piece of grass out of the soil, it heard the sound of grass rustling behind it. The goat, startled, jumped and began running up the hill. It was their instinct as prey to run from any suspicious noise.

As the ram reached the top of the slope, a small, eight legged creature jumped down from the tree branches and latched onto the goat's face. The goat shook its head and struggled to dislodge the creature from it's mouth, but to no avail. Soon, the goat lost consciousness and collapsed onto the ground.

The night was now silent as ever. A few hours have passed since the goat had lost consciousness. It awoken again and tried to stand up on its legs. They were too weak. A searing pain overwhelmed the goat as it began screeching and bleating. The cries of the poor animal were left unheard as it felt something squeezing and pushing inside it's body. With one last screech, the goat's belly burst open and a little, four legged chestburster rolled out onto the soil, soaked in the goat's blood. The goat died instantly, dead before it hit the ground. The new born xeno gave a loud screech to celebrate it's own birth into the new world.

The Queen's work on Earth has already begun….

* * *

Rachel sat quietly at the dinner table as she ate. Michael sensed that something was up.

"Hey, Rae. Are you sure you aren't keeping anything from me about the trip?" he asked. Rachel looked up at his boyfriend and let out a sigh.

"It was just….a long journey. I guess I'm just fatigued from all those days of rigorous work." she said. _Damn, I got to stop lying._ She thought. "I think I'll be going to bed now. I need some rest."

Rachel got up from her seat and disappeared up the stairs. Michael couldn't help but stare at Rachel's dinner plate. She hadn't eaten anything.

 _Riiiinnnggg!_ With the sound of his cell phone as it buzzed against the counter top in the kitchen. Michael jumped out of his seat from surprise. He walked over and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello, Dr. Coran. This is Weyland Yutani." the man on the other side spoke with a deep, and serious tone.

"Oh, Dr. Yutani! How may I be of assistance?" asked Michael.

"We had a little problem at the site of the Weyland Interstellar shortly after you left. It seemed that three xenomorphs had somehow managed to escape from the confinements of the ship and escape into the Californian Valleys. Two standard, one queen."

"What?! Then this is serious! Will the people be in danger? How do we keep the public from knowing about them?"

"This is exactly why I'm calling you." said Weyland. "I want you to be on the lookout for these creatures. I'm afraid that because there is a queen, mass reproduction will occur without a doubt. Pay attention to the news. Any time there is a mention of an alien lifeform or gruesome murder, you find all the information about it and take care of the situation. Got it, Dr. Coran?"

Michael was hesitant. "Yes, sir. I will make sure to handle the situation. Is there any reason why you are calling me in particular?"

"The xenomorph escaped into the Californina Valleys up north and to the west. By our calculations, you are the closest to the xenomorphs' vicinity." Michael was silent. "Any other questions?"

"No, sir. I will be on it." said Michael as he hung up. _This is bad._ He thought to himself.

An ant was crawling along the wooden floorboards of his house. Michael looked down and sat it crawling around it's feet. Without hesitation, Michael lifted his feet and crushed the ant with his feet.

"Uh! Pesky bug." he said.

Rachel had got into her sleeping gown. She walked over to the TV to turn it off when special news had caught her attention.

"Breaking News! Two truck drivers had discovered a mysterious creature in the middle of the California tundra on route 108. Police and scientists were called to the scene immediately around the nearby area. Many claim that it could possibly be an extraterrestrial being. Unfortunately, the creature was struck by the truck, and our doctors are unable to tell if the creature is alive or not. Here is the picture of the creature."

A bright photo of a collapsed and injured xenomorph was shown lying on the road. Rachel stared in complete shock. This was from the company's ship. How did it get there?

"The creature currently being held in a cage and transferred to a research division. More news about the subject will come in the next few hours." said the news broadcaster.

Rachel stared long and hard at the xenomorph. Could it be….

"Hey, Rae. Are you feeling better." asked Michael as he suddenly barged into the room. Rachel quickly closed the TV as he walked in.

"Was there anything interesting on the news?" he asked.

"No, just the same old average stuff." said Rachel. _Strike 3 for lying._

* * *

Where was I? The first thing I noticed was motion; I was on a moving platform or vehicle. I felt woozy and weak, maybe it was because I lost a massive amount of blood. I had a wound at the side of my head and ribcage. It all came back to me at that moment. The two lights that appeared out of nowhere and struck me. Was I being captured again?

I tried standing up, but I realized I had been placed in a cage. It was a simple metal cage, so my acid blood could easily burn through. I shifted my position as to get my wounds closer to the bars of the cage. Whoever captured me was not as intelligent as the people back on the ship. It's like they didn't know that I can easily get out of this cage.

I dripped some of my blood onto the metal and watched as it sizzled and corroded away. With that, I easily pushed down the bars of the cage and escaped. However, I wasn't outside yet. I was in the back of a moving truck, so I needed to find the exit. There was a double door to the far left, but it was locked.

Using the blood from my wounds, I sprayed the green liquid onto the surface of the door, and sure enough a hole appeared almost instantaneously. This was strange, it felt too easy. I leaped out through newly created hole and landed on the cement outside. The vehicle I was in was moving fast, so the change in acceleration forced me to roll over twice before I was able to steady myself on the ground. The truck continued to speed off into the distance; the driver had not noticed my escape.

The smell of the planet's fresh air welcomed me as I escaped from my confinements. Who were those people in the vehicle? Where were they going to take me? Well, I didn't have to think about that anymore, as where ever they were taking me, they couldn't now if I escaped.

Now that I was outside, I examined my surroundings. Instead of mountains and trees, I saw large stone structures located all around me. This must be….human civilization. The moon was still high up in the sky, so it was pretty late at night. Thankfully, no humans were outside walking along the streets.

Rachel! I sensed her, and the connection felt stronger. I was definitely getting closer to her. I took off down the road towards her direction. I tried avoiding the random light sources that stood on every street, and instead, traveled along the shadows. It was our instinct to avoid bright lights and I also didn't want to be seen.

All of a sudden, I sensed another xenomorph. It was close and it seemed to have saw me. I stopped dead in my tracks. I ran into the closest alley I saw, a small corridor between two large buildings. I laid my body against the wall(though my dorsal tubes kind of got in the way) to try and hide myself.

Wait, what am I doing? The xenomorph can just sense me. I shook my head out of stupidity as I walked back onto the streets. Right under the shadows, ten meters in front of me was a xenomorph. However, it was different from me. The xenomorph's body structure resembled more of a quadruped animal, rather than bipedal. While I had plantigrade legs, the xeno in front of me had digitigrade legs.

The xenomorph snarled at me and gritted it's teeth. It was clearly hostile. But I am a xenomorph too, and I could do the same that it could do to me. I bent my knees and got into a fighting stance, ready for it to attack. After a few seconds of an intense stare down, the xeno charged forward, sprinting on all fours. I was quite caught off guard as it ran with great speed, faster than I could ever run on two.

I stepped back and my ribcage sent a wave of pain down my torso. Damn! I'm still injured and could not fight at my best potential. The running xeno jumped and aimed to bite my arm. I didn't react in time and the xeno's sharp teeth sank into my exoskeleton, piercing through and hitting my flesh.

 _Grraah!_ I screamed in fury. I swung my arm back and forth, ignoring the extra pain I was causing my ribcage. The xeno wouldn't let go. Using my upper body strength, I slammed the other xeno onto the brick building next to me. The force of the impact finally made it let go of my arm. Before it hit the ground, I quickly grabbed its tail and left him dangling in the air. The xenomorph was large, but I was still a foot taller, so I was able to suspend him from the ground.

The guy tried clawing at me, but it was futile. _Who sent you!?_ I demanded. _Was it the Queen?_

The xeno let out another growl but continued to try and attack me. _Answer me!_ I yelled at it. It ignored me and continued to lash out. Wait, does it even understand me? It was definitely a possibility. The xeno looked different from me, perhaps it's brain works differently as well. I realized this xeno wasn't going to give me any information. I spotted a large box down the street that read "General Waste Disposal". I lifted the lid off the box and tossed the xeno inside and slammed the cover on top.

As the xeno tried and struggle to get out, I used that time to leave the area. I couldn't run that fast due to my injuries. I made my way down the street. The moon in the sky was slowly setting. The sun was going to come up soon.

I stopped in surprise as I witnessed what was occurring in front of me. There were four xenomorphs, each like the one I encountered just a few minutes ago. They all growled at me and began approaching. It seems….I'm in quite an ordeal.

* * *

The Queen stared down at Viper, her beloved child scarred and injured beyond repair. She was surrounded by many of her new born children. Because of the lack of humans around, they were all spawned from wild animals in the area, resulting in all the xenomorphs taking the shape of a quadruped creature.

 _My poor child, how could he do this to you._ She said to him. The Queen ordered the rest of her xenomorphs to head out towards the west.

 _This is unforgivable! Hunter, you will die a very painful death, and I'll make sure that happens!_

 **Author's Note:** Looks like there's many things going on. How is Michael going to deal with this xenomorph outbreak? Just what is Weyland Yutani up to? And more importantly, will the Queen succeed in killing Hunter, our beloved xenomorph? All these question will be answered in subsequent chapters. As always, please leave a review. Feedback will be greatly appreciated.


	9. The Blind Man

**Author's Note:** I was a little late on updating this chapter, but it's uploaded nevertheless. Enjoy!

* * *

There I was, standing face to face with four other xenos, each growling and oozing aggression. I could've dove head in and tried fighting all of them. However, I have the capability of logic and I was able to analyze the circumstance and the disadvantage I was in. I decided to go with plan B: run.

I sprinted off in the opposite direction, and the rest of the xenos followed after. The four-legged xenos were faster and they were slowly closing the gap between us. Knowing it was inevitable that they were going to catch up, I made a sharp left and began climbing up one of the buildings on the street. As I climbed up, I looked down to see where the other xenos were. To my dismay, they also began scaling the wall. Damn! I was hoping they couldn't.

I quickly reached the roof and proceeded to the middle. I bent down in a fighting stance, ready for a brawl with all four of them. I was indeed fearful, as the odds were not in my favor. It was four to one, give me a break! The first xeno popped his head over the ledge. Without hesitation, I stabbed the xeno through the head, causing him to let go of the wall and plummet six stories down to the ground. A deafening splat could be heard from where I was, but I put all my focus on the next xeno.

Soon after, another one popped over, but it was smarter. It jumped into the air as to avoid the range of my tail. It pounced at me, reading to strike me with its claws. Oh no you don't! I swiftly moved to the right, narrowly avoiding his sharp claws, grabbed his arm as he was flying buy. The xeno squealed in surprise as I suspended him from the ground. With a burst of energy, I flung the xenomorph back towards the edge of the building and sent him plunging down the side.

The last two popped up from the ledge at the same time. This was going to be slightly harder to deal with. I tackled the right one to the ground, pinning its arms and legs. However, his tail was moving wildly and grazed my injured rib cage.

 _Grrrahhh! Damn it!_ I shouted to myself. But before I could do anything, the other xeno jumped onto my back and began clawing at my head. The two xeno's strength combined surpassed my own, and I was disabled and left pinned to the ground as the two xenos each held down my arm and my legs.

 _Get off me! Why are you doing this?!_ I shouted at them, Of course, they didn't understand me. Either that or they just don't want to answer back. As I saw one of the xenos approach my carapace and was ready to shoot out his inner jaw, I closed my eyes and waited for the immense pain that would ultimately lead to my death.

 **Bang! Bang!**

Two earsplitting sounds blasted through the silence of the night. I felt the two xenos collapse on top of me and remained motionless, their blood spraying all over me in the process. What just happened? I was glad to find myself still alive. I pushed the two xenomorph corpses aside to find a human standing in front of me, with some sort of hand held weapon(a rifle). This human wasn't any normal human. It was a male human, or a man as you call them. He looked old and frail. He wore glasses, had white hair, and I couldn't help but notice his left hand was trembling uncontrollably, either from fear or that it was a health condition. He was probably a resident of the building I was on top of.

I saw what that rifle had done to those two xenomorphs, so I froze in place, afraid that this man was ready to do the same to me. Yet, he just kept pointing the weapon without actually pulling the trigger. After a few seconds of awkward staring passed, he let down his weapon.

"Are you all right, sunny boy?" the old man asked. I wasn't sure how to respond to the man. He couldn't understand me anyways, so what's the point. I got up from the ground and stood up to face him. The old lad wasn't tall at all, at most around five feet. I expected the man to be afraid of me, yet, I was getting such a nonchalant reaction from him.

"Are you alright? I heard two wild animals were attacking you, so I tried to help you out. My bullets didn't hit you, did they?" asked the man with a worried tone in his voice. Upon closer examination, I noticed the old man's eyes. They were cloudy and felt different from the other humans I've seen. The human standing before me had no vision. He was blind.

The man began making a clicking sound with his mouth. Echo location? "I know you're there. Don't be embarrassed. I can see you are injured. Come inside and let me help you recover." The man walked over to me, slowly as he moved one leg at a time. I was thankful, this man did just save my life. It was clear he was not hostile at all.

The old man was now standing just a foot away from me. I flinched as he reached out and touched my exoskeleton. "Oh! What is this? Are you wearing some sort of protective gear?" This man thought I was a human?! What should I do? I didn't know how to react. I accidentally let out a low growl, and the man jumped back surprised. "Huh, what was that? Did you make that noise?"

I suddenly felt the ground spin under me. I lost too much blood and I was feeling very fatigued. I was out cold before I even felt my body impact the ground.

* * *

Hello, my name is Felix Anderson. I'm just an old lad who retired at the age of seventy in Concord, California. I was a war veteran who fought in the Vietnam War. Boy were those the days of excitement. I severed ties from the military after the Cold War died out and took a boring old job as a salesman for a printer company. Now, I'm an old fart who's 82 years old, living in a little apartment all alone by himself. Most of the people I knew around my age had passed on already. It's a shame life can be so unpredictable.

Oh, and about my disability. That happened when I was serving in the military. Enemy soldiers had threw a flash bomb and I was in the prime vicinity of the blast. My eyes took the full on impact and they were damaged beyond repair. That was when I was in my twenties. I've gotten very used to living life without seeing anything. I learned echo location extremely well, so I can now tell the general shape of my surroundings and can tell if someone is near me.

It was a cold day of September in California I was awaken by he sound of growling and struggling from the roof. I lived on the highest floor of the apartment building, so I was the first to presond to the sound. It was quite early in the morning, around 4:30 am. To be safe, I grabbed my handy dandy rifle and headed up the fire escape and to the roof.

I saw, or at least heard, two vicious animals clawing at another creature under them. What were wild animals doing on top of my building? I clicked my teeth together and listened to the vibration of the sounds. I couldn't see clearly, but it was definitely two quadruped animals attacking some sort of bipedal animal. A person! I could only assume that the two animals were dogs or wolves. I had to save him quick. I pointed my gun and fired two shots, each at the two animals on top, making sure to miss the person trapped underneath.

The sound of struggling has seized as I heard the two dogs(?) collapse onto the ground and stayed motionless. Looks like I still got my skills from the days during the war. The person on the ground got up on his feet, but something felt amiss.

"Are you alright?" I asked. You know, the common stuff you say to someone you try saving. I walked up to him and tried to feel for any wounds he made have suffered when I heard a beastial growl come from the person's(?) mouth. I was quite surprised and jumped back. Was he even a human? His skin felt very hard, maybe weird clothing, but it felt lifelike, like touching the scales of a reptile. I tried talking to him or it again, but I heard it collapse onto the ground. Oh no, I hope I didn't accidentally shoot him just then….

Upon closer examination, this thing wasn't human at all. It had a long banana shape head and protrusion coming out of his back. The "dogs" I thought were attacking it had a similar body, except they had less human-like characteristics.

I remembered the news from the night before. Some sort of creature had been found near this area, and some are claiming it to be an alien, but somehow managed to escape during transportation. Could this be that creature? I was tempted to dial the police, but I didn't trust them. What would the cops do if they find this guy, they would surely lock him up and do all sorts of inhumane experiments on this poor creature.

I guess my sympathy for the creature beat out my logical thinking. I began to drag him across the roof. He was definitely injured and I had medical supplies in my apartment. It was a hassle trying to carry him down the fire escape, but trust me, I may be an old man but I have a lot of muscle from the days I served in the military. I constantly had to carry things that were larger than my body weight.

After what seemed like eternity, I finally got him into apartment. Little did I know that I had left a trail of scorched marks from my path from the roof to my apartment door. I dragged the creature into my foyer, and his body barely managed to fit through the door.

I grabbed my medical supplies and bent down to examine his rib cage wound. Oddly, this creatue had a very similar anatomy to that of a human. I put on my gloves and began using gauze to stop the bleeding. I began to smell something burning, and then I heard my glove sizzling.

"What the hell?!" I yelled out as I flicked off my glove and tossed them into the corner. This creature's blood was…..high corrosive! I hadn't noticed the whole time. I needed to find a way to stop the bleeding, but his blood was destroying the gauze. I got another idea. I went to grab a role of titanium fortified strip. It was large and pliable, and I wrapped it around the xenomorphs wounds. As expected, the strip stayed in place and was able to stop the bleeding. I took a little chemistry in high school and learned that titanium was a metal that was acid resistant.

I repeated the procedure for his head. After I finished bandaging the creature up, I let him rest on the floor as I went and opened up the shades in the room. The time was 5:30 am. I began to see the sun rising over the mountains.

* * *

How long was I out? I really have to stop passing out. I began to rub my head, but I noticed some material had been wrapped around where my wound was. Huh? I looked at the other wound on my rib cage. The same material was wrapping that area as well. What happened?

I scanned my surroundings and noticed I wasn't on the roof anymore. I was inside the building, and there was so much light in the room coming from an open window. The light source was from the sun, this planet's sun.

"I see you're awake." said a voice. Startled by the voice, I jumped back and got into a fighting stance. "Whoa whoa, wait! I'm not here to hurt you. I was the one who treated your wounds there." he said.

I relaxed a little as I remembered this man, the one who shot those other xenos and saved me. He was sitting in front of me on a couch. "I know this may be a stupid question, but can you speak?" he asked.

I remained silent.

"Can you understand me? Cause if not, I would be a senile old man talking to himself the whole time." he said.

 _I can understand you, but I just don't know how to communicate with you._ I said to him.

"Oh, so you can speak." said the blind man.

 _What?!_

"What?"

 _You can understand me?_

"Um, yeah. You're speaking English, right?" he said. I couldn't believe what was happening. Are there humans that can detect xenomorph telepathy?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, how is this old man able to understand Hunter? Is this Felix really a kind person who would randomly help out a menacing alien, or does he have some sort of secret motive? As always, please leave a comment about how you think the story is so far. Lots of thanks to the people who are reading and actively giving me feedback in each chapter. I very much appreciate it and I hope you keep up the responses.


	10. The Connection

**Author's Note:** Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

I stared at the old man who had just replied to me. Did he really understand me?

 _Hi._ I said.

"Hello". He replied confuzzled.

 _I'm a retard._ I said.

"Well that's not a nice thing to say about yourself." said the man.

 _How are you understanding me?! No other human can, so how come you can?_

"Huh? No one else can understand you? You got me beat. You expect me to know the reason?" shrugged the blind man.

 _I hate to tell you this, but I'm an alien. I'm not one of your kind._ I said.

"Ah, save your words. I know you aren't human. You have skin like a reptile, yet strangely anthropomorphic. That's not like any humans I've seen, or rather I should say I "felt". The moment I touched your body when I was dragging you from the rooftop I knew that you were something else, perhaps something not from this world."

 _I guess I should thank you for saving me. If it weren't for your being there, I would have been mauled to death by those xenomorphs._

"Xenomorphs? Are those the beasts that were attacking you? I thought they were just wild dogs or something."

 _No, they're aliens too. And….I'm also one of them._

The old man seemed to raise an eyebrow. "Really? You seem very different from them."

I took a deep breath. _Let me explain._ I proceeded to tell this man everything about me. About how I was born, and how I met Rachel. I explained the Weyland Interstellar and my species. I explained my escape and how I ended up in this town.

"I see" said the old man. "Your species seems kind of scary. But I understand, all you want to is live and survive. Just like how our planet is full of animals that kill others for survival."

 _But the difference is, I can only be born from the death of another being. My life is a symbol, a constant reminder that I will always be a cruel killer who takes the lives of others._

To my surprise, the old man leaned forward and placed an arm on my shoulder. I flinched, for I was not used to humans touching me. "I can tell you are quite young. Don't beat yourself up. The past is the past, and you had no control over your actions when you were just an infant. Hell, my mother told me stories of myself killing bugs all day when I was a little child. It was because I didn't understand the value of life back then. Now, I've matured and learned that doing something like that is cruel, and I changed ever since. You are no different. You have matured a lot ever since you were a…um….chestburster, and only what you do from now on determines what kind of person you are."

The old man had a point. I didn't know any better when I was a chestburster. Now, I understood life and how precious it was. _Thank you…for that. Um, I don't think you told me your name._

"Well, you haven't told me yours. Don't you know? Always give your name first before you expect someone to tell you theirs."

 _Oh, well my name is…._ I hesitated for a second. _Hunter. My name is Hunter._

"Well nice to meet you Hunter, my name is Felix."

It hadn't occurred to me yet, but I realized that this man was rather nonchalant about my being here. Rachel and other humans were freaked after seeing an alien, yet, Felix seemed so relax.

"I know what you're thinking." said Felix. "You're wondering why I'm not reacting to you like most other people. I'd admit, I find this situation far from normal, quite unnatural on the contrary. However, as you've noticed, I'm blind and have been since I was very young. I lived all my life without seeing the world around me."

Felix took a step back and sat back down on the couch. I tried getting up, but my injury made my body ache all over.

"You know the saying that seeing is believing. Well, that really doesn't apply to me. I can't use my sight to understand anymore, so I had to experience everything first hand, with all my senses, or else my beliefs will be inaccurate! Yes, if I were a normal person, I'd be running away from you the second I saw you. I'm not doubtful of how intimidating you look. However, I can't use that to judge you. I can only judge you by getting to know you. I guess you can say that's why I'm being so friendly to you."

 _Well, that still leaves one mystery. How can you understand me? My telepathy cannot be understood by humans._

"I was hoping you knew the answer to that. I assumed you were talking, but I guess I was just hearing your thoughts?" There was a moment of silence that followed as the both of us contemplated. I had a theory, a dreadful one. Maybe we were somehow connected. Maybe….just maybe….

Before I got lost in my thoughts, Felix spoke up. "So, you seem rather determined to find this Rachel. What has she done for you?"

 _Well, it's kind of complicated. She saved me when I was a helpless, defenseless chestburster. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be alive right now. I feel like I owe my life to her._

"Phooey! What kind of thinking is that?! If you are thankful for what she did, then be thankful. But don't spend the rest of your life coddling up to this woman. She doesn't need you and you don't need her anymore either. Live your life freely and do what makes you happy."

 _It's easy for you to say, but what can I do? Especially on this planet where I will be seen as some monster. And not to mention, I have other problems too._ I thought back to the Queen and wondered how she must've have felt about me. _Wait! Do you hear that?_ My senses skyrocketed as I heard a shuffling sound near the window.

"I didn't hear anything." said Felix.

Realizing the danger in the situation, I dove towards Felix and tackled him to the ground. Just as I was doing so, another xenomorph had burst through the window, shattering glass shards all over the wooden floor. The stray xeno hit the couch seconds after I had managed to push Felix out of the way.

"Ah! Hey, what's happening?" Felix yelled.

Damn! It was another runner, this was definitely the Queen's from before. She must've have been reproducing off of the wild animals in the region. Something was in its claws. It was carrying a facehugger! He was carrying two!

 _What do you plan on doing with that?_ I asked the xeno telepathically. Of course, no response. Is it possible that perhaps only human-spawned xenomorphs can talk through telepathy? But that still does not answer the question how Felix can understand me.

I had no time to wonder. The xeno released the two facehuggers and they began crawling towards Felix. _Felix, watch out!_ I warned him. Felix sat up, trying to adjust to the situation. Who was I kidding? This man was blind; he wouldn't know how to avoid the facehuggers.

I quickly ran towards the first facehugger and stabbed it with my tail, and tossed it out the window. The second facehugger, sensing danger for its life, turned towards me and sprang at my face. What was it planning to do? To impregnate me? I easily avoided the facehugger and grabbed onto its tail. But before I could do anything else, the runner tackled me to the ground, forcing me to release my hold on the facehugger.

 _I had enough of you!_ I said as I readied a fighting stance. The runner charged towards me, all four of his legs galloping across the room. I braced myself for the impact. I held out my two claws and forced the runner to a stop. He was strong, but I was stronger. Once I managed to stop him, I lifted the xeno off his feet and threw him against the wall with all my might. I heard something crack as the runner collided with the cement. He collapsed onto the floor, but got up again.

With a last desperate effort, the runner sprang towards me, its inner mouth outstretched ready to make a hole through my head. I swiftly spun around and swung my tail 180 degrees parallel to the runner's neck. I felt my tail slice through a narrow piece of flesh and the next thing I noticed was a xeno head boucing across the room. The runner's body fell to the floor, it's blood began reacting with the wood and was making a sizzling sound.

 _Felix, are you alright?_ I turned to face him and I dreaded what I saw. The old man laid motionless, but wrapped around his head was none other than that facehugger. _No!_ I yelled from shock as I ran over to his body. I tried pulling the facehugger off, but I realized that the facehugger's tail began to tighten around Felix's neck. Damn it! Pulling it off wasn't an option. I thought back to my species reproduction, and I remembered how I was born. Felix was going to die unless I could find a way to stop him from being impregnated.

I looked around the room trying to find anything, anything that could possibly save Felix from an implantation. I tried using my claws to cut at the tail. It seemed like a good idea at first, but the moment I saw the green liquid ooze out from it's beige flesh, I quickly seized and wiped the blood away before it made contact with the old man's skin.

Our blood was extremely corrosive, and if it had got onto Felix's neck, that would surely kill him. _Shit!_ I yelled. I felt so frustrated. I stared at the facehugger that had latched onto his face. It was my species, and it was going to create another xeno, one that will be more like me. Was it such a bad idea if I allowed it to happen?

Wait! What was I saying? Felix was the first human to open up to me. I didn't want to lose him; I would do anything to prevent him from being killed. What do I do? What can I do?!

* * *

Author's Note: There was a lot of dialogue in this chapter, I hope you didn't mind it. So, what do you think is going to happen to Felix? Will Hunter be able to save him or will he give in to his primal desires to allow another xenomorph into the existence? Moreover, how is Felix and Hunter connected? How can they understand in each other? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. As always, please leave a review. Specifically, tell me how the story is progressing. Is is too slow, moving too fast? Again, I welcome all kinds of feedback, including constructive criticism. Thank you to all my followers for keeping up with my story.


End file.
